1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an uplink transmission power configuration method and apparatus of a mobile communication system. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for configuring uplink transmission power in a mobile communication system supporting downlink and uplink carrier aggregation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile communication systems were originally developed to provide subscribers with voice communication services on the move. With the rapid advancement of various technologies, the mobile communication systems have evolved to support high speed data communication services as well as the voice communication services.
Recently, a next generation mobile communication system of the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP), referred to as a Long Term Evolution (LTE) system, is under development. The LTE system is a technology for realizing high-speed packet-based communication at about 100 Mbps. Recently, an LTE-Advanced (LTE-A) system is actively discussed as an evolution of the LTE system. The LTE-A system employs new techniques to increase the data rate. Hereinafter, both the legacy LTE system and LTE-A system are referred to as the LTE system. The LTE system employs carrier aggregation as one of the significant technologies to meet broader bandwidth requirements. The carrier aggregation is a technology for a User Equipment (UE) to transmit/receive data over multiple carriers. More specifically, the UE transmits/receives data in cells using carriers that are aggregated (for cells under the control of the same evolved Node B (eNB)). This means that the UE transmits/receives data in multiple cells.
In a mobile communication system of the related art, the single carrier uplink transmission power of a UE is calculated based on the scheduled resource amount, coding rate, and channel condition. The UE determines the final uplink transmission power by limiting the calculated transmission power to a predetermined maximum transmission power.
However, the uplink transmission power configuration technique of the related, which is designed for single carrier uplink transmission, is not appropriate for the multicarrier uplink transmission. Therefore, there is a need for a method for configuring uplink transmission power per uplink carrier in the system supporting uplink carrier aggregation that is capable maintaining a UE's required transmission power as much as possible while minimizing interference between frequency bands or cells.